You Have To Say It
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Yusuke finds out something about Kuwabara that opens up a whole new world of things for them to do to each other.


You Have to Say It

"Hey, Shizuru," Yusuke said as he walked into the Kuwabara household unannounced. "Where the hell's your brother?"

The woman looked up and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Come on in, Yusuke," she said sarcastically.

"I already did," the dark haired young man replied blankly. "Something more than tobacco in that cigarette?:

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Kazuma's in his room. Why didn't you just call him?"

"I've been calling him for days," Yusuke said. "He won't answer."

"Days? Ah."

"Ah what?"

"Kazuma broke up with Yukina earlier this week. He's been moping around ever since."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "What the hell did he do that for?"

Shizuru shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me." Before she could say anything else, Yusuke had taken off up the stairs.

The mazoku burst into his best friend's room and glared at him. "Well here you are, you bastard."

Kuwabara sighed. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Yusuke softened his look. "What the hell did you break up with Yukina for?" he asked.

The redhead shrugged, looking miserable.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. It had to be something serious. You're crazy about her."

Kuwabara shook his head. He sat up, but refused to look at his friend. "Not really," he mumbled.

"Then you were doing a damned good job of pretending. What changed?"

"I did." Kuwabara looked like he wasn't going to say anything else, but then he spoke again. "Urameshi, I…I think I'm…_gay_." The last word was whispered.

Yusuke laughed, because he was rarely that lucky. "Yeah, okay. What is it really? Did you fall back in love with Botan?"

The human male shook his head. "No, Urameshi. I'm…I really am gay."

"Huh. Well. Okay then. I guess that's a good reason to break up with Yukina." Yusuke's heart was beating at its normal nearly non existent pace, but suddenly he felt nervous.

Kuwabara was _gay._

The savior of Ningenkai had come to grips with his own sexuality months ago, but the only one who knew was Keiko. Well…Kurama knew as well, but really, what didn't that damned fox know?

_Kuwabara_ was gay, and suddenly all those dreams Yusuke had been having were coming back with vivid clarity. He shifted and tried to think of unsexy things to subdue the feeling in his stomach.

Kuwabara was looking at Yusuke apprehensively as if waiting for his approval.

"Hey man," the mazoku said. "It don't matter to me if you're gay, or straight, or an alien from the moon. You're still you."

For the first time in days, the redheaded human cracked a smile. "Nothing lives on the moon, Urameshi."

"Whatever. So…you gonna look for a boyfriend or something?" Yusuke asked. He held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Kuwabara's glum look returned. "No," he said. "There's someone I…but he wouldn't be interested in me."

"Who the hell wouldn't be interested in you?" Yusuke scoffed. "And who is it? Don't tell me it's Kurama."

"No!" Kuwabara shook his head vehemently. "And what do you mean who wouldn't be interested in me? I ain't nothing special."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, you know you're amazing."

Blue eyes blinked. "I'm…what?"

"Amazing. Strong. Hot. You already know that."

Kuwabara choked. "_Hot? Me?_"

"Well…yeah. No one's ever told you that before?"

Another head shake.

"People are idiots then. So um…I'm gonna go. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something." Yusuke hesitated, then headed for the door.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know…um…who it is? That I like?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Not unless it's me." He was never that lucky.

"It um…it is."

There was a moment of silence after that was said. Kuwabara almost wished he could take it back, but he knew that it was better to have it out. "Say something?" He all but begged.

For his part, Yusuke was having trouble making his mouth work. Hell, his _brain _seemed to have shut off. Kuwabara had just said that he _liked _him.

Kuwabara's eyes dimmed as he waited for Urameshi's response.

"_Me_?" Yusuke squeaked.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause you're amazing and strong and hot. No one ever told you that before?"

A slow smile started to spread over Yusuke's face then. He walked forward until he was standing in front of Kuwabara. He tugged the taller male to his feet then leaned up and kissed him.

Yusuke had been kissed before. He had kissed Keiko plenty of times, and even Kurama once when he was really confused. But this was nothing like kissing Keiko or Kurama. As soon as his lips touched Kuwabara's a warmth erupted in his belly. He found himself leaning closer and swiping his tongue along Kuwabara's bottom lip.

The redhead made a low noise and put his hands on Yusuke's hips, pulling him closer. He timidly returned the other male's lick, silently requesting entry. He marveled when Yusuke parted his lips allowing Kuwabara to taste the inside of his mouth.

Yusuke's arms went up and wrapped around Kuwabara's neck. They pressed together as if there were anyway they could get closer.

Eventually they needed to come up for air, and the two parted reluctantly, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

"Wow," Kuwabara whispered.

"Still gay?" Yusuke asked.

"Definitely."

"Good."

"Urameshi? Are…are you gay too?"

The mazoku laughed, and the husky quality of it sent a jolt of longing through his companion. "Yeah," he responded. "Known for a few months now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Yusuke shrugged and looked away. "I dunno."

"Hey," Kuwabara said, "No one woulda judged you. I wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke leaned forward and captured Kuwabara's lips again. He sucked the lower one into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth. Keiko had always liked him to do that, and judging from the gasp from Kuwabara, it worked on men too.

"Urameshi," the redhead breathed when they parted again.

"Yusuke," the other young man corrected. "I think we can drop the last names after this. Right, _Kazuma_?"

Kuwabara hadn't anticipated how it would make him feel to have Urameshi - _Yusuke_ - call him by his given name. It had been cute when Yukina did it, but coming from Yusuke it was down right intoxicating.

"Yusuke," Kuwabara murmured against the surprisingly soft lips that still touched his. It felt more right than he could have ever expected.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first shot at the Yusuke/Kuwabara pairing! This is dedicated to the fabulous Mika Starlight because she is lovely and I want her to be happy. Also because she is opening my eyes to the wonder of these two lovable idiots together one story at a time.


End file.
